The present invention is generally directed to an inspection system and, more specifically, to a multipoint inspection system.
Traditionally, various manufactured assemblies have been inspected using fixed position cameras that capture an image of a particular location of interest in a manufactured assembly. When multiple points of a manufactured assembly are of interest, a fixed position camera has been implemented to capture an image of each point of interest. For example, an automotive seat undercarriage assembly may have twelve or more points of interest, which an inspection system must examine to determine whether specific components are present and/or if other components, which should not be present, are located at the point of interest.
Unfortunately, utilizing multiple fixed position cameras in a multipoint inspection system does not provide a system that is readily adapted to inspecting different assemblies as such systems typically require time consuming adjustment to set-up the system for initial inspection. Further, a multipoint inspection system that uses fixed position cameras may require mechanical reconfiguration if one or more points of interest of a particular manufactured assembly change. This may require that one or more of the fixed cameras be adjusted, remounted or moved in some manner to accommodate a new or different inspection point position.
Thus, what is needed is a multipoint inspection system that can inspect different assemblies without the need for mechanical adjustment.
An embodiment of the present invention is directed to a multipoint inspection system for evaluating manufactured assemblies. In one embodiment, the system includes a robot and a camera. The robot includes a robotic arm and a robot controller for controlling the robotic arm. The camera is mounted to an end of the robotic arm and includes a camera controller for capturing images. The robot controller is in communication with the camera controller and causes the robotic arm to position the camera at a first inspection point. The camera controller then causes the camera to capture a first inspection point image of a manufactured assembly at the first inspection point. Next, the robotic controller causes the robotic arm to position the camera at a next inspection point, where the camera controller then causes the camera to capture a next inspection point image of the manufactured assembly at the next inspection point. In one embodiment, the robotic arm is at least a two-axis robotic arm and in another embodiment the robotic arm is one of a three-axis to a six-axis robotic arm.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.